


[Podfic] Take a Life (Take My Hand)

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofTake A Life (Take My Hand)byruxian, recorded for ITPE 2019 for BiP.Author Summary:The man at Eliot’s feet was definitely dead.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Take a Life (Take My Hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take a Life (Take My Hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254924) by [ruxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxian/pseuds/ruxian). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:16:32
  * **File type:** mp3, m4b



### Streaming & Hosting

**Right click or press and hold to download:**

  * On Archive.org: [mp3](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/15/items/leveragetakealifetakemyhand/%5BLeverage%5D%20Take%20a%20Life%20Take%20My%20Hand%20Final.mp3)
  * From ITPE: [mp3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0132.zip) | [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0133.zip)
  * On Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hnotj4jqjt56o25/%255BLeverage%255D_Take_a_Life_%2528Take_my_hand%2529.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [ Take A Life (Take My Hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254924)
  * **Author:** [ruxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxian/pseuds/ruxian)
  * **Reader:** [PhagePods (justaphage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:**[PhagePods (justaphage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying out a podfic skin (from Azdaema) please let me know if it is a positive, negative or just doesn't matter to you. It's a bit slower but I think it might ultimately be easier for the listeners?


End file.
